


Bones Return

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: MirrorVerse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Protective James T. Kirk, Talk of torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jim is trying to relieve some stress while he waits for Bones to recover from his ordeal with Admiral Marcuz. Bones make's a sudden apperence part way through.





	

His mind was racing. It had been racing for the past three days while Bones was stuck in medical and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. There was worry, panic, anger, frustration and a feeling of absolute hopelessness.

He hated it.

He hated that Bones had been in medical for three days and he hadn’t been allowed anywhere near him. It’s not like he had actually removed anyone's limbs or stabbed them. He had only threatened to do so when too many people tried to crowd around the man. It made no sense to have more than two people taking care of Bones: A Doctor to perform the surgery that they had told him Bones needed, and a Nurse to help him out. The other three people trying to get near Bones and shoving Jim away from him in the process were unnecessary.

That’s why he had threatened them. He didn’t want them moving him away from Bones, preventing him from standing beside the other man while the Doctor took care of him. But that’s exactly what they had done and, after he threatened the next person who tried and shove him out of the way, they'd told him to leave.

They had even called in the nearest security guard to remove him. The bastard had grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him out literally kicking and screaming. He had managed to get in a few good hits on the bastard’s rib cage before he was tossed out the doors to medical and told not to come back, so at least it wasn’t completely embarrassing.

So here he was, his mind racing at warp speed as he knelt balls deep inside of some random guy he had met at the bar while trying to drink away his worries. He didn’t even know the guy’s name, just that he was alive and willing to get fucked so Jim could get rid of some of that stress he had built up over the last three days.

“Stop squirming,” he commanded, grabbing hold of the back of the guys neck and shoving his face down into the bed. He wasn’t going to get off if the bastard kept squirming and running his mouth about how ‘good’ this was. It was annoying.

The sound of the door to his quarters opening pulled Jim’s attention away from his current activities. There was only one person who could open the door after Jim had punched in his security code. 

Well, unless a professor, Captain or Admiral had decided to pay Jim a visit, which he didn’t mind so long as they didn’t try to make him stop fucking this guy. 

A loud thud echoed through the room, followed by a string of curses that Jim could recognize anywhere. His head snapped immediately towards the door as he pull out of his nameless bar lay. “Bones…” 

Ignoring the man's protests, he crawled off of the bed as Bones was led into the room by the Nurse that Jim had seen a few days ago.

The one who had called security on him.

“Did you have to bring her?” Jim growled, his eyes glued on the Nurse while she helped Bones find his way past the door without crashing into something again.

“I’m pretty sure I would have a concussion by now without her help, so yes,” growled Leonard as his good eye examined the room and zeroed in on the naked man now lying on his back in Jim’s assigned bed. “You’re a whore.”

“I’m your whore.” Jim smiled proudly, stepping forward and bringing his hands up into Bones hair as he shoved him back against the nearest wall and slammed their lips together. There was a moment of hesitation from Bones, his hand settling on Jim’s hip as he allowed the younger man to assault his mouth. That ended quickly though. Specifically when Jim decided to catch Bones lower lip between his teeth and nibble. A move that he knew made Bones knees week.

“I think i’m going to leave you two alone.” Jim ignored the Nurse, though he did note that Leonard had reached out to brush his hand against the woman’s arm, allowing his fingers to linger for a moment longer than necessary before the woman disappeared and the door to their quarters finally closed.

Jim backed away slowly and narrowed his eyes at Bones. “You fucked her.”

“More like she decided to ride my cock because she was horney and my boyfriend was busy whoring himself out to the first person who bought him a whiskey,” corrected Leonard smugly. All of that worry that Jim had been feeling just a few minutes ago was quickly replaced with rage. Pure, unadulterated rage.

“You fuck.” He took a step back and shoved Leonard in the shoulder. It didn’t do much, since Leonard already had his back pressed against the wall, but it did make Jim feel just a little bit better about the situation. “I’ve been sitting here worried and unable to visit because I got kicked out of medical, and you go and fuck the woman who got me kicked out?”

“You’d fuck her too if she lifted up her dress, dropped her panties and rode your cock in the middle of medical where anyone could walk in.” Okay, Jim couldn’t actually argue that point. He absolutely would and he had no shame about admitting that.

Still, that didn’t excuse Bones for wasting time on a good fuck while Jim was busy worrying about him. That was just fucking rude.

Before he could argue that fact though, a throat being cleared pulled his attention back towards the bed where his random fuck was still laying naked and horney. “Are you two done? I’d really love to finish.”

“Hmmm?” Jim raised an eyebrow and looked between the two men. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to fuck that guy when he had Bones back in front of him, alive and as smart mouthed as ever. “No, you can go.” He waved his hand dismissively and ignored the growl that emitted from the man’s throat in response. “If you’re really in need of a good fuck i can suggest the guy next door. He’s a little talkative, but he gives great head.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jim dismissed the protest in favour of looking back at Bones and doing a visual check on the man’s condition. His uniform was still stained with blood, which wasn’t a new thing at all. There had been many occasions when Bones had come back to their quarters in a blood stained uniform shirt and had to send it to the cleaners to get the stain out. The difference this time was that it was his blood instead of a patient's or someone who he had tortured for information and grades. Jim hated it.

The next thing he noticed was the scar. It was hard not to notice honestly, and Jim was a little surprised he hadn’t already examined it. 

It covered most of the right side of Leonard’s face, with jagged edges emphasising just how much Marcus had carved into Bones face with the knife. It made Jim’s stomach churn.

How had Bones survived something like that? How had he made it long enough for Jim to get him to a Doctor?

The last thing that Jim noticed was the eye. In the middle of the scar, Bones eye socket was filled in by what looked like a black filler. Jim could only assume that it was there to protect the eye socket, as it seemed to serve no other purpose at all.

He was about to comment on the scar, something along the lines of how Bones could make being anything look hot as fuck, even being tortured to near death and losing an eye. Before he could, though, he found himself being shoved back a step while his latest fuckbuddy stepped between him and Leonard.

The action itself was aggravating as fuck. No one had the right to put themselves between Jim and Leonard. To prevent Leonard from having full view of his boyfriend. But the bastard actually managed to make the entire move even worse by shoulder checking Bones back into the wall when he attempted to get past him. That was just unacceptable.

“Move.” Jim growled, his eyes narrowing at the man when he disregarded the order and stepped up into Jim’s personal space.

“Not a chance.” He poked Jim in the chest angrily. “I bought you a drink, I deserve to at least get off before you kick me out and jump on this freak’s cock. At least my face is pretty.”

Jim was going to let the guy live. He really was. But the bastard had given up the right to breath when he insulted Bones face. Scar or no scar, Bones was the most gorgeous person in the universe and Jim wasn’t going to settle for someone even suggesting otherwise.

“Bones, move.” That was the only warning that either of the men got before Jim wrapped a hand around the guy's throat and slammed him against the wall, thankful that Bones had listened to him and taken a step off to the side.

“What the fu…” Jim curled his fingers around the bastards neck and dug his nails into the skin, cutting off his ability to speak any further and leaving him with nothing to do other than grab at Jim’s hand and try to pull it away from his neck. 

“No one insults Bones,” Jim hissed, adding a little more pressure around the guy's neck for emphasis. “No one gets to stand between us and try to tell me how much better they are. There isn’t a person in this god awful universe that could hope to compare to Bones. Not to his skill in tearing apart a traitor over the course of an entire day without letting the bastard die until he has all of the information he needs and is satisfied with his work. Not to his disobedient nature that gets him an ass kicking at least once a day. And definitely not to his good looks. Scar or no scar, Bones is a thousand times better looking than you.”

As he spoke, a strong pair of arms slipped around his waist carefully as Bones’ pulled him back into his chest, forcing Jim to lighten his hold on the bastard’s neck. It was a good thing though. He had Bones pressed comfortably against his back, a warm presence that reminded him that the other man was alive and well and very turned on by Jim’s display based on the cock pressed against his ass. All of that plus the fact that he was no longer strangling the man to death was a good thing. He didn’t want to murder the guy without having some damn fun after all. Not after what he had said about Bones.

“I love it when you get angry.” Bones’ breath brushed against his neck, sending shivers down his spin while the other man watched the two of them in horror. “What are you planning on doing with him?”

“I don’t know.” Jim rubbed his ass against Bones cock playfully, smirking when the older man drew in a sharp breath and tightened his grip around Jim’s waist. “I’ve still got a lot of pent up anger thanks to a certain Admiral, so I kind of want to make this last.”

“In that case, you’re probably going to want to chain him up.” Bones’ hands moved down to his hips slowly, tracing over the various scars on his side with his fingers. Scars that Jim had gained over the years from step-fathers, teachers, professors, Captains and even a few admirals. Scars that he was damn proud of, and which Bones loves taking time to admire whenever they were in bed together. “You can have more fun if you have both hands free to work.”

“I never like getting blood on the floor though,” Jim protested. A smirk pulled at his lips when the other man whimpered and tried to squirm away from his hand. 

“Well, you’ve already ruined the sheets on your bed by fucking the guy.” Bones pointed out, his voice calm and stable while he leaned down and nipped at Jim’s shoulder. “If I’m going to burn them, we may as well make good use of them one more time before hand.”

“You always have the best ideas.” Bones’ hand squeezed his side once before disappearing completely. “Bones…” The skin on his hip itches where Bones hand had been just a moment again, an uncomfortable feeling that Jim had, unfortunately, gotten used to over the last year of sleeping with Bones. It would only go away when the Doctor returned to his side and placed his hand back against Jim’s hip, which Jim would prefer happen sooner rather than later.

“Relax Jim, I’m just going to get some things you’ll need.” It took all of Jim’s willpower not to dig his nails into his latest victim when the bastard whimpered, but it was worth it. He knew what Bones was like when he was torturing someone, and it was easily the hottest thing Jim had ever seen. Now, they had someone to share and they were going to make it last for however long Bones wanted.

He could hear Bones digging through various drawers behind him. Drawers that Jim knew the Doctor kept some of his favorite toys that Jim usually only saw when they were about to have sex.

His nails dug into their victim's neck this time and Jim didn't even try to restrain himself. “Don’t you dare get blood on the silk scarves. Those are my favorite.”

“Jim, I wouldn’t waste your scarves on some piece of shit like this guy.” Bones responded with a chuckle.

The sound of a drawer snapping shut signalled that Bones was done with his search and a moment later he was back behind Jim with his chest pressed against the younger man’s back. Wordlessly, he held out a length of rope Jim hadn't seen before and it made Jim's stomach twist in anticipation. 

“You keep the most random shit,” remarked Jim as he leaned back and pressed a kiss Bones chin while taking the rope with his free hand. “Were you planning on using this on someone special?”

Rather than responding to Jim’s question, Bones buried his nose into the side of his neck and nuzzled the tender skin playfully while his hands made their way onto Jim’s hips once more. “Tell you what. You finish up with this jackass and I’ll show you what items I have saved for my special someone.” A shiver ran down Jim’s spin at the thought of what Bones could have in store for him. 

Unfortunately, Jim’s attention was pulled away from Bones by a sudden, sharp pain in his groin. It took half a second form him to realize the bastardized he had pinned to the wall had kicked him and all of his restraint was needed not to let go of the bastard and curl up on the floor. 

“You little fuck…” he hissed through his teeth, glad that Bones had taken a step forward and grabbed the guy’s hair so Jim could let go of his neck and protect his balls from any more injury.

“Let me go, Freak!” Bones only tightened his grip on the guys hair when he took an elbow in the side. Rather than giving the guy any more opportunities to take another shot at either of them, Bones dragged him back over to the bed by his hair and used the rope he had stolen back from Jim to tie the guys hands to the headboard. It was a quick job, almost effortless after Bones had taken a fist across the bastards face. 

Once that was done, Bones turned his attention back to Jim and smirked devilishly. “Would you like to start? Or should I give your dick some time to heal?” 

“Don’t be a jackass,” Jim growled, lowering his hands slowly even as his groin continued to radiate with pain. “That shot earned me first cut.”

“Awww, Jimmy.” It took only two steps before Bones was standing directly in front of Jim and laying a hand across the back of the younger man’s neck so that he could pull him close and press their foreheads together. “You wouldn’t want me around if i wasn’t a jackass.”

It only took Jim a second to forget about the man tied up on his bed kicking and screaming in favour of zeroing in on Bones. The way that the older man smelled like his favorite bar of soup even though Jim knew he hadn’t been in their quarters until now and would have been forced to buy new soap just to have that brand. The brush of fingers against the hair on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. And most importantly, the feeling of Bones’ breath brushing against his face. It was all intoxicating and Jim didn’t know how he had survived the past few days without them.

The only thing that was different was that scar across the right side of Bones face. Deep, dark and ugly compared to the gorgeous skin that had been there before Marcus had gotten hold of Bones, but no less stunning than how he had looked before.

Nothing could make Bones any less handsome than he had been before. Not in Jim’s eyes, at least. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t find the scar somewhat attractive. 

It wasn’t the scar itself that was attractive; that was a constant reminder of how Jim had failed to protect Bones. But it did also reminded him what Bones had done for him. How much he had suffered and screamed knowing he could apologize and let Marcus take his anger out on Jim instead. It was a reminder of Bones’ Loyalty, and that was hot as fuck. 

“You’re thinking.” Bones’ comment pulled Jim out of his mind, and he turned his attention up towards the other man’s eyes. It was already starting to feel a little normal, being greeted with one deep hazel eye and a black plastic filler. “What did we say about Jim Kirk and ‘thinking’?”

“It’s not a good mix unless I’m thinking about how to torture someone,” replied Jim, leaning forward just enough so he could press his lips against Bones’ in a hard kiss. He could feel Bones’ fingers curling around the back of his neck, holding him in place while his tongue into Jim’s mouth. 

It was only when Jim reached between them and started to undo Bones’ uniform pants that the older man finally pulled away, leaving Jim with one last lingering kiss before he took a step back to seperate them.

“Bones…” Jim attempted to reach out to the other man, only to have his hands pushed away. An annoying occurrence at the moment since all he wanted to do was get down on his knees and suck Bones off till the bastard couldn’t stand anymore.

“You can ride my cock all you want after you finish with him.” Bones jammed a finger towards the bed where their guest was struggling against his bindings for emphasis. 

“You are the worst.” Even as he spoke, Jim made his way over to his clothes piled by the edge of the bed and took his Empire issued knife out of its holster. “Though, I do hope that means you’re sticking around for the fun part.”

“Jimmy, if I let you at the guy without my guidance, you’ll turn him into nothing but a puddle of blood with maybe a few limbs attached just so people know he used to be a human.” The guy whimpered at the sound of that and gave another hopeless tug on his arms. “I’d really rather you leave this one alive.”

“Okay, now you’re really killing my fun.” Jim frowned over at Bones. “I can’t kill Admiral Jackass because he was ‘within his rights’ to do…” Jim waved a hand angrily towards Bones rather than explaining with his words. “Now you’re telling me that, what, I have to let this guy live, too?”

“Hey…” Bones took a step forward and brought a hand up to cup Jim’s face. “We’ll get back at the Admiral, I know we will. You’re resourceful and you will find a way Jim and I just hope you make sure I’m there to see it.”

“It wouldn’t be as much fun without you,” Jim grumbled under his breath.

“Exactly.” Leaning forward just a bit, Bones pressed a tender kiss to Jim’s forehead and smiled. “As for this guy, just because I’m not going to let you kill him, doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. I just want a living example of why it’s a bad idea to get between us. Of what we can both do when someone attempts to separate us.”

Jim huffed in annoyance “so, no killing him?”

“No, but if you let me, I can show you a few ways to torture him while making sure he lives.” Jim’s face lit up at the sound of that. He knew Bones was an export at torture. Medical was always calling on him whenever they had someone who needed a good long round to get them talking, even when he was otherwise occupied with Jim. The thought of having Bones with his chest pressed against Jim’s back, carefully guiding where he put the knife and just how much pressure he applied was intoxicating. 

Apparently, Jim looked funny, because the next thing he knew he was listening to the amazing sound of Bones’ laughter. “I thought you might like that idea.”

“You are perfect.” Jim stepped forward and crashed his lips against Bones in a quick and sloppy kiss before he turned his attention towards the bed and started to crawl onto it so that he could sit on top of his visitor's waist. 

Bones only took a moment to himself to laugh at Jim’s reaction before joining him on the bed. He crawled up behind Jim easily and pressed a tender kiss to the younger man’s shoulder while he slid his hand down Jim’s arm until he could curl his fingers around his wrist and guide the knife towards the other man’s left arm. 


End file.
